


Protège-moi

by Sannguine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus made one promise in his life. And he swore to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protège-moi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelharbor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelharbor/gifts).



He was all Trip cared about.

Someone he idolized. Someone he aspired to be like. Someone he needed in his life.

Someone he wanted to destroy.

They stayed together because they tolerated each other. Because underneath Trip’s hatred for everything else, there was something akin to affection for his pseudo-brother.

And that made him want to destroy Virus.

“You follow me blindly, Trip. Why is this?”

Trip never answered, no matter how many times Virus asked him. Did he have to have a reason? He didn’t hate him, didn’t want to kick his face in, didn’t want to rip him to shreds like anyone else. Couldn’t that be reason enough?

But he did want to destroy him, render him useless like Virus had made him. Render him infatuated with Trip, the way Virus was with Aoba.

Trip sneered; Aoba. Toue’s plaything these days. About time. But what would that make them, since Toue finally got his prized possession?

“Heh, then I will protect you, Trip. I will protect you from everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Those words replayed in his head every day, every waking moment, without fault.

Those words included Virus himself.

When they’re called into Toue’s office days later, Virus is smiling, which is always a dangerous thing. When they’re carried off into separate rooms, those four words that spill easily from Virus’ lips feel like ice in his veins.

“I will protect you.”

He watches as Virus is escorted further into the building by the Alphas, to the elevators that will carry him to the research quarters. Trip is escorted to the main elevators, where he’s aware he will be sent away. Back home, perhaps.

Toue’s smiling as they’re parted, a sick, twisted thing that makes his stomach curl into a knot, a miracle in and of itself.

Trip doesn’t need to be there in the tiny white cell to know that Virus is being ripped apart piece by piece. He’s watched it first hand with countless others from the Old Residential District. There’s a scream that shatters the otherwise silent atmosphere of Oval Tower as he’s leaving.

They started with his eyes, then.

Days pass and Trip is alone in their shared apartment. The stark contrasts of black and white have muddled into grey in his obscured vision. Is he crying? He can’t be. That’s absurd. Virus would laugh at him at that..

If he were still alive.

He hears Virus’ words ring through his ears over and over and he shatters the bottle of wine he had been drinking from in his hand. The two colours of red mix together and Trip’s lips pull into a wry smile.

Virus had protected him, like he promised.

Protected him from everything he wanted. Including Virus himself.


End file.
